muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4810
Cold Open Elmo tells the viewer about friends. (First: Episode 4614) Scene #1 Alan and Big Bird try to greet the viewer, when they see Bert struggling pushing his bed into the open space. He tells them he's looking for a quiet place to take his nap. They wonder why he can't do it at home, so he sets the scene a few minutes prior... Scene #2 In a flashback, Ernie and Bert have just returned to their apartment from a bike ride. Bert is ready to take a nap, but Ernie wants to go rollerskating. He has a hard time waiting for Bert's nap to be over; he bothers Bert before he's even fallen asleep. Ernie tries to help by playing a lullaby, only using his loud trumpet. He finally calls in his sheep palls so Bert can count them, but they just make more of a ruckus. Bert has had enough and begins pushing the bed out. Scene #3 Back in the present, Bert wonders if he can even still be best friends with Ernie. Alan and Big Bird assure him that friends disagree and they can still make up. Bert wants to focus on his nap right now, so Big Bird allows him to take a nap in his nest. Bert agrees and is amazed as Big Bird effortlessly moves his bed away. Scene #4 Bert's bed is situated in the nest, which seems fine at first. Then, some of Big Bird's feathered friends arrive, who often take their naps in the nest as well, leaving Bert smooshed. When Big Bird tries to get in for his nap, Bert concludes that he must go somewhere else. Scene #5 Bert trudges his bed into Hooper's Store. Alan protests, but Bert assures him that he'll be barely noticeable. Alan tries to pick up his banana delivery, but trips over the bed legs, toppling the boxes and sending bananas everywhere. Alan thinks he can find Bert the perfect, serene spot for a nap. Scene #6 Back at the apartment, Ernie starts to miss Bert and wonders how he got so mad. The sheep point out the inconsiderate things Ernie did and assure him that he and Bert can still be friends. They demonstrate how he can apologize and Ernie runs out to make amends Scene #7 Alan has placed Bert and his bed on the roof of the community center, where it's nice and peaceful. However, Bert finds he's unable to take a nap; he's just so used to Ernie's presence, he can't fall asleep without him. Suddenly, Ernie finds them and apologizes for how he behaved. They confirm they want to stay friends and Ernie promises Bert he'll let him nap undisturbed. Bert is too excited to nap and invites Ernie to go rollerskating. Alan is glad they've made up, but sees that they've forgotten Bert's bed on the roof and begins trudging it back down. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - F. (First: Episode 4701) Muppets / Celebrity Josh Groban sings "Hey, Friend" with Rosita, Elmo and Abby. Muppets In a News Flash, Murray reports on "Friendship Day" and covers what it means to be a friend. He meets a pair of girls who became friends at school. (edited) (First: Episode 4518) Cartoon "Sharing Song" (First: Episode 4402) Song The kids of the PS22 Chorus sing "Somebody Come and Play." (First: Episode 4267) Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 2. (First: Episode 4703) Muppets Elmo and Abby sing "Two is You and Me." (new graphics added) (First: Episode 4305) Elmo's World: Friends Scene #8 Ernie and Bert sign off as they skate around the arbor.Category:Sesame Street Episodes Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide Category:Friendship